Wolfstar's Past
by Wolfstar2882
Summary: You may have heard of the noble leader of WolfClan, Wolfstar... Now her story is here, follow Wolfstar through her many adventures.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_**Thank you for choosing to read my story!  
I do not, nor do I claim to own Erin Hunter's series Warrior Cat's, I only claim my characters and Clan's  
in this story. Thank you, Wolfstar.**_

_**ShadeClan:**_

_Leader: Stormstar - A dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws.  
Deputy: Iceglow - A white she-cat with one blue eyes and one green._

_Medicine Cat: Nightsong - A black tom with dark, dark blue eyes.  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Whitepaw - A black she-cat with white paws._

_Warriors:_

_Swiftheart - A white she-cat with a black heart-shaped spot on her chest.  
Apprentice: AdderpawGlimmerpool - A silver she-cat with white flecks through out her pelt.  
Hawksoar - A mottled brown tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Glowingpaw  
Brightstreak - A white she-cat with ginger and brown splotches.  
Darksnow - A gray and silver tabby tom with steel gray eyes.  
Fawnshimmer - A fawn colored she-cat with brown eyes.  
Eclipsespirit - A black she-cat with a white splash on her chest.  
Amberflood - A ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Badgerheart - A black tom cat with white stripes  
_

_Apprentices:_

_Adderpaw - A mottled ginger tom with olive green eyes  
Glowingpaw - A white she-cat with faint ginger stripes_

_Queens:_

_Silversky - A silver she-cat with black stripes that turn gray when they hit her white under-coat  
(Mother of Wolfkit and Skykit)_

_Cloudwhisp - A white she-cat with pale blue eyes_

_Elders:_

___Birdtail - A dusky brown she-cat with green eyes  
Cheetahgaze - A ginger tom with black flecks and amber eyes  
_

___**NightClan:**_

___Leader: Lightningstar - A white tom cat with pale green eyes  
Deputy: Furystrike - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes_

___Medicine Cat: Brokengaze - A brown and black she-cat, blind amber eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Patcheye - A white she-cat with a ginger patch over her eye_

___Warriors:_

_____Littlehawk - A brown she-cat with black stripes and a white undercoat  
Apprentice: Echopaw  
Leopardclaw - A pale ginger tom with black spots and green eyes  
Dapplewhisker - A gray she-cat with pale dapples and green eyes  
Spottedfur - A calico she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Raccoonpaw  
Twilightrose - A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Nighthaze - A dusty black tom with blue eyes  
Ashsong - A gray tom with darker and lighter flecks, one amber eye one blue  
Apprentice: Eclipsepaw_

_____Apprentices:_

_____Echopaw - A pretty ginger and white she-cat with green eyes  
Raccoonpaw - A gray she-cat with a black striped tail and black mask  
Eclipsepaw - A calico she-cat_

_____Queens:_

_____Bluewhisper - A blue-gray she-cat (Mother to Ashsong's kit Icekit)_

_____Elders:_

_____Hollystreak - A black she-cat with red tints and blue eyes_

**_____LizardClan:_**

_____Leader: Coldstar - A gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
Deputy: Firetail - A ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes  
_

_____Medicine Cat: Eagletruth - A cream she-cat with black paws  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Daisypaw - A pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes_

_____Warriors:_

_____Onebreeze - A silver tom with white stripes and blue eyes  
Apprentice: BrownpawThunderclaw - A brown tom with ginger streaks  
Poppyclaw - A ginger and white she-cat  
Apprentice: Weaselpaw  
Speckleflower - A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Spottedfog - A ginger and black splotched she-cat  
Shortstep - A small brown tom cat with brown eyes  
Honeyberry - A ginger tabby she-cat  
Runningsecret - A ginger and brown tabby she-cat  
Deadlight - A black tom cat with pale silver-blue eyes  
Crystalpelt - A white she-cat  
_

_____Apprentices:_

_____Brownpaw - A white she-cat with brown splotches  
Weaselpaw - A mottled tan tom with green eyes_

_____Queens:_

_____Elders:_

_____Ashbliss - A gray tabby she-cat_

_**Prologue**_:

A large gray tom-cat looked up at the stars, he had a blue star on his forehead and white paws.  
His name was Stormstar, he kept throwing nervous glances towards a thick bramble den. A thin small wail came from the entrance.  
Inside was a silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and a white undercoat, her pale green eyes were pained.

"You're almost done, Silversky, one more kit left. Just hang in there." Whispered a black and white tom, his apprentice,  
and small white she-cat with blue eyes looked on with fearful and awed eyes. "Will she be okay, Nightsong?" She asked quietly. Nightsong didn't reply,  
his silence caused dread to race up her spine. Silversky panted, her eyes wide with pain and fear. The last kit came, joining her sister who was a small  
blue gray cat with white paws. The newest was a replica of her mother. "P... Please, I want... To see my mate..." She managed to gasp out.

Whitepaw nodded and slipped out of the den, thankful for a reason to be out of that stressful, cramped den. She bounded over to  
Stormstar, "Silversky wants to speak with you." "How is she?" Stormstar asks, standing. Whitepaw's eyes filled with sorrow,  
she shook her head then bowed it. Stormstar's heart raced as he bounded into the Nursery.

"Silversky..." He whispered, walking over to the exhausted queen. "I wish... To name her Skykit, she nosed the blue-gray she-cat who let  
out a mewl of protest. "Whatever you want, my love..." Stormstar whispered, he nuzzled her. "I want you to name the other..." Silversky  
whispered, her eyes starting to glaze over. "Silversky, don't... Don't leave me!" Stormstar whispered, pressing his forehead  
against her's. "I'm... Sorry, my love... StarClan is calling for me... Take care of our daughters..."

She took one last shaky breath and  
lay still. Stormstar looked at her, her form blurred by his tears. He gently closed her eyes and looked forlornly at his daughters.  
He nuzzled his youngest daughter,"Wolfkit." He decided and left the den. "Find them a replacement mother..." He said to Nightsong before he  
disappeared into his den.


	2. Chapter 1: A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't own Warrior Cats only this story and these characters!**

**Wolfstar, out!**

Three moons later…

Wolfkit yawned and opened her eyes, blinking to clear her blurry vision. She stretched and stood,shaking out her fur, she looked down at her sister, Skykit and their mother slipped out and sat, watching the sun rise in awe. She tilted her head, how did it know when to come up? Was it ever late? She lay, resting her head on her paws she raised it again when she saw her best friend Adderpaw walk out of the Apprentices' den. "Hey, Adderpaw!" She chirped, bounding over with her tail sticking up into the air.

"Hey there, Wolfkit!" Adderpaw purred, looking at her with his piercing olive green eyes. "Are you going on the dawn patrol?" Wolfkit asks cheerily. "Not today I'm not, but guess what?" He grins. "What? What?" She asks her eyes bright. "I talked to Stormstar and…." He trailed off dramatically. Wolfkit leaned forward eagerly, her eyes widening. "He says I can take you into the forest today, only just outside of camp though." He said happily. "Yay! Thank you Adderpaw! I'm going outside of camp! I'm going outside of camp!" Wolfkit sing-songed. "When can we go?" "Right now if you like." Adderpaw replied, smiling amusement filling his eyes. "Yes! Oh yes, please!" She purred. "Okay, okay! Let's go!" Adderpaw bounded out with Wolfkit following close behind. They paused on a small hill overlooking the territory.

"Wow…" Wolfkit gaped, looking around in amazement. "It's brilliant… I can't wait to hunt and patrol the forest with you!" She smiled at him. "Soon, Wolfkit, soon." He set his tail on her back and looked out into the distance. Suddenly there was a wail of fear then sharp cry of pain, angry yowls and pained growls came from camp.


	3. Chapter 2: The Downfall of ShadeClan

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading and rating, it means a lot. Thank you for the encouragement.**_

Wolfstar out!

Wolfkit and Adderpaw jump up, exchanging concerned and fearful looks before haring  
off down the hill. Wolfkit felt her heart hammering in her chest as a scent hit her nose, it was one she knew, blood. She picked  
up her pace, trying to match Adderpaw's much longer stride by the time they reach the camp she was panting heavily. They  
dashed in, side by side, and gasped, their eyes wide with horror. Scattered around the camp were many bodies, Wolfkit let  
out a pained wail and ran to the body of Stormstar, pain shot through her. "Father!" She cried, crouching beside him and  
nuzzling his cheek and neck fur.

Adderpaw padded over and nuzzled her sympathetically. "I'm sorry to jerk you away from  
him but you need to hide." He said, pointing to the cats that were still fighting. Wolfkit reluctantly stood and with one last  
pained look at her fallen father she bounded to the nursery. Adderpaw followed and helped her mother defend the nursery  
from the seemingly tireless cats. "Who are they?" He asked Cloudwhisp, who shook her head then ducked and returned a blow.  
"We don't know. They just showed up." She said, she hissed sharply and turned, sending a cat flying with a sharp blow to it's head.  
"Mom! Watch out!" Wolfkit yowled, her eyes terrified as a cat lunged at her mother. Cloudwhisp turned and rose to protect herself  
just a fraction to late. The cat slashed open her throat only to be slaughtered by Adderpaw.

Despite Adderpaw's warning Wolfkit dash from the den, crouching at her mother's side. "No!"  
She cried, tears streaking down her face. "Mother! Don't leave me, please!" She whimpered, nuzzling her neck fur in a vain  
attempt to get her to wake up. "Adderpaw, please..." Cloudwhisp winced, "Please take my kits to NightClan... Tell them  
ShadeClan is no more... Good-bye my beloved daughters." She takes a shaky breath and then her eyes go dull and she remains  
still.

Adderpaw scooped up a coughing Skykit and told Wolfkit to climb onto his back, she weakly  
followed his orders. Adderpaw jumped back up and seemed to fly through the forest, Wolfkit passed out during this mad dash  
for safety.


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey there everyone! I'm sorry the previous chapters have been so short, I  
promise I will try and make them longer in the future, they look so much  
longer when I'm writing them xD Thank you or reading , please review!  
-Wolfstar  
**_

Wolfkit groaned and opened her eyes to see many faces peering down at her,  
she bristled and scrambled to her paws, hissing fearfully at the unknown cats. She arched her back and glared, standing in  
a defensive pose. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" She demands angrily. "Wolfkit, calm down. This is NightClan, one of  
our ally Clans. They aren't going to hurt you." She heard Adderpaw say, she noticed he was talking to a gray and silver  
patched tabby with a white star on his chest. "This is Lightningstar." He introduced the tom, who flanked him as they padded  
over.

"I'm sorry, we were just leaving the battle ground and I thought-" Wolfkit was  
cut of by the leader nodding sympathetically. "I know, I'm sorry." He said gently. "Where are my parents, and my sister?"  
She asks quietly, dropping her gaze to her paws. "Your parents... Well, they aren't with us anymore. They hunt with  
StarClan now, I'm so, so terribly sorry my dear." Lightningstar said. "But Skykit is in the nursery with your new mother,  
Bluewhisper."  
"I don't want a _new_ mother, I want _my _mother."  
"Wolfkit, I-"  
"No! Leave me alone!" Wolfkit hissed and then turned and sprinted away. She knew she was being unreasonable but at  
the moment she could care less.

Wolfkit fled the camp of NightClan with Adderpaw calling her name, she didn't  
pause though. She flopped to the ground on a small hill and sobbed, hiding her face in between her front legs.  
"Wolfkit..." Adderpaw had followed, he lay down beside her, licking her shaking shoulder gently. "It'll be okay, I'm  
here." He whispered, resting his chin on his paws. Wolfkit sniffled and kept her face hidden from him. "I met  
Bluewhisper. She's really nice, she lost two of her own kits. I think you should give her a chance Wolfkit." He said  
softly. "Okay, Adderpaw..." She mewed.

The two friends stood and joined the waiting patrol of NightClan cats who had  
also come after her. As they entered the camp Wolfkit's ears burned with embarrassment as she thought about  
how ridiculous she'd acted. Though most just nodded, their eyes kind and understanding while others didn't notice  
she had returned. Adderpaw led her to the Nursery, the scent hit her and she wrinkled her nose. From the corner  
of her eye she noticed Adderpaw had grimaced momentarily. She suppressed a giggle as she felt butterflies  
in her stomach

They approached a blue-gray she cat with deep blue eyes, she was beautiful.  
"Hey sis." Skykit looked up, milk covering her muzzle. This time Wolfkit couldn't stifle her giggle. "You have milk all  
over your face!" She laughed. Skykit blushed and swiped a paw over her muzzle. "You must be Wolfkit."  
The queen purred. "Yes, are you Bluewhisper?" Wolfkit asks politely. "I am. I am so sorry about your parents  
dear." Wolfkit's smile faltered, guilt coursed through her and her cheerful mood faded.  
She simply nodded and lay down next to her sister.

"Sleep dear, you're safe now. No one will hurt you here." Bluewhisper  
whispered and lay curled around her kit and her two adopted kits. Adderpaw licked Wolfkit's head and  
crept quietly out of the den.

_**Again, please review! Wolfstar out!**_


	5. Chapter 4: What Friends Are For

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the late Chapter, I couldn't get on my computer last night.  
Also, yes I will add Rainstar  
of CloudClan :)  
~Wolfstar**_

Wolfkit cracked her eyes open and for a moment she thought all of yesterday was  
a dream until she saw Bluewhisper. She sighed and stood, ears and tail drooping as she padded out of NightClan's nursery.  
She spotted Adderpaw and made a bee line for him, he looked up and smiled ruefully. "Good morning Wolfkit." "Good not so  
much, morning indeed." She replied, flicking her ears irritably. He blinked then looked over at Echopaw and Raccoonpaw. "See you later  
Wolfkit." He muttered and padded over to the two.

Wolfkit glowered after him then let out a startled squeak as Skykit and Icekit  
pounced on her. "CloudClan invader! Attack!" Icekit yowled. Wolfkit hissed playfully, instantly out of her bad mood. "NightClan scum!"  
She batted Skykit away,"I'll shred you both-" She was cut off as Icekit pinned her. "Unfair!" She squealed, battering at his belly  
with her hind paws. Icekit yelped and leaped away, though he wasn't really harmed.

"Oh... I'm dying..." Icekit stumbled dramatically and fell on Wolfkit who  
squealed. "Ouch! You're to heavy!" She gasped then went limp, sticking her tongue out. Skykit was staring at them as though  
they'd grown a tail on their nose. Wolfkit opened her eyes and giggled at her sister's face. "Oh come _on_ Skykit, play with us!"  
Icekit purred, batting at her tail. Skykit sniffed and sat with her nose in the air. "I don't _play_.' She said snootily.  
Wolfkit exchanged a confused look with Icekit who shrugged, the turned back to play and Skykit pounced on them play. "Unless  
_I_ get to be the great and powerful Rainstar!" She laughed.

Wolfkit laughed and batted her sister playfully,"Then I'm Coldstar!""I call Lightningstar!" Icekit purred.  
"Get off of LizardClan territory you pesky prey stealers!" Wolfkit snarled, baring her tiny  
sharp teeth. "This is _CloudClan_ territory you flea-brain!" Skykit hissed. "You're both wrong! It's NightClan territory!" Icekit  
yowled, lashing his tail.

Wolfkit and Skykit look at each other, smile and nod. Icekit gulped  
and backed away. "What you did right there, that was creepy." He mewled. Wolfkit and Skykit cracked up then made straight  
faces and pounced on him. "Only this one time we are allies." Skykit growled as she landed a blow to Icekit's head.  
"Agreed, Rainstar." Wolfkit smirked and gently nipped Icekit's tail.

"NightClan retreat!" Icekit yowled and scampered away with Wolfkit  
and Skykit hard on his paws.

_**Please review! Wolfstar out!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Becoming Apprentices

_**Author's Note:  
Hey there, sorry, again, for the late chapter, whew am I ever busy!  
I have a new foe too, writer's block blech!**_ _**Thank you for all the reviews!  
And now the moment you've been waiting for... Chapter 5!  
~Wolfstar**_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, only this story and the characters._**

_Three moons later..._

Wolfkit perked her ears excitedly at Lightningstar let out the order  
for the Clan to gather. _Apprentice time..._ She thought, waiting for Lightningstar to explain why they were gathered. After  
what felt like seasons, but was really mere seconds, Lightningstar finished and Wolfkit, Icekit, and Sky kit padded out of  
the nursery, holding there heads high. "Wolfkit, Icekit, and Skykit you have all reached the age of six moons and need to  
be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Wolfpaw, Icepaw, and Skypaw.  
Wolfpaw, I will be your mentor." Lightningstar speaks the traditional  
words and then touches their noses.

"Furystrike**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received  
excellent training from Hollystreak, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Icepaw,  
and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Lightningstar then turns to Skypaw. Icepaw stepped forward and touched  
noses with Furystrike.

"Nighthaze**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received  
excellent training from Leopardclaw, and you have shown yourself to be humble and loyal. You will be the mentor of  
Skypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Lightningstar finishes. Skypaw touched her nose to Nighthaze's  
the Clan cheers the three new apprentice's names and then broke apart. Adderpaw padded up behind Wolfpaw and touched her  
shoulder with his tail. Wolfpaw jumped and turned, startled. "Congratulations." He purred,"Wolfpaw." "Thank you  
Adderpaw!"

The two friends padded off, after asking Lightningstar, of course, into  
the forest. Adderpaw bounded ahead suddenly, Wolfpaw laughed and picked up the pace, steadily drawing closer, until  
she was bounding along at his side. Adderpaw purred and then paused on the hill, their hill, and sat. Wolfpaw eyed him  
in confusion then shrugged and sat down beside him. "Your fast." She said, trying to start a conversation.  
"So are you." Adderpaw replied. "Thanks." She smiled happily. "Of course." Again the two sat in an  
awkward silence.

"Adderpaw, is something wrong?" Wolfpaw asks, trying again."No." Adderpaw looks up at the stars,  
Wolfpaw followed her friend's gaze and leaned her head against his  
shoulder. "It's a really pretty night..." She whispered to no one in general. "Very pretty." Adderpaw smiled.  
"How have you and Skypaw been coping?" He asked quietly, surprising her with his question. Wolfpaw  
felt sorrow and guilt sear through her.

"I... I haven't thought about the... The incident in a while  
actually." She said softly, holding back a wave of tears. Adderpaw licked her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't  
have brought it up." He said quietly. "You were only being a good friend, Adderpaw." Wolfpaw whispered,  
nuzzling his chin, then laid down. He lay beside her, curling around her smaller body, together they  
gazed at the stars until they drifted to sleep.

_**D'awww, please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Hunting

_**Author's Note:**_**_Sooo sorry for the SUPER late chapter, been super duper busy lately :D  
But here is chapter 6 at last!_**

**W**olfpaw opened her eyes and yawned, blinking in surprise at her  
surroundings. 'When did I... Oh yeah!' She jumped up excitedly. Adderpaw jumped up, his eyes wide and his fur bristling.  
"What? What!?" Wolfpaw snickered at his face. "Chill, you're worse than I am, and that's saying something." She smirks.  
"Pah, psh I was just er... Um..." Adderpaw held up a paw then opened his mouth, narrowed his eyes and closed  
his jaws again. "I have nothing." He said finally.

**W**olfpaw rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder."Race you!"  
She chirps and then took off, heading for camp at a fast pace. Adderpaw leaped after her,"Cheater!" He laughs. "Never  
said I wasn't!" She shot back, grinning over her shoulder, as she looked ahead again she yelped and skidded, nearly  
bumping right into her mentor. "Uh huh, hi?" She smiles. Adderpaw skidded to a stop behind her. "Where have you two  
been?" Lightningstar asks, exasperated. "Er, hunting?" Adderpaw grins. Wolfpaw shot him a look to which he shrugged.  
"Right, so uh we better go find prey now..." Wolfpaw scooted past him and dash on with Adderpaw on her  
paws.

**W**olfpaw pads into camp with Adderpaw at her side, both carried a  
vole in their mouth. Skypaw and Icepaw bounded up to them. "Let me guess." Wolfpaw cleared her throat before  
imitating her sister's voice. "Where have you two been? The whole Clan has been worried sick!" She said, putting  
her front paws together dramatically. Skypaw opened her mouth to protest but then  
closed her eyes and nodded,"Pretty much."

**W**olfpaw smirked. "Do I know you, or do I know you?" She questions.  
"Well, when presented with those options, you know me." Skypaw replied, rolling her eyes which had now turned  
from their baby blue to a pastel green. The two then looked around, noticing the toms had slipped away.  
"Want to go hunting, I feel like I could run forever!" Wolfpaw mewed. " Well, duh you were with Adderpaw." Skypaw  
purred, fixing her sister with a pointed look. "What?" Wolfpaw asked. Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She led  
the way out of camp. "No really! What?" Wolfpaw bounded after her.

"Really, Wolfpaw? And they says toms are oblivious.." Skypaw rolls  
her eyes and looks at her sister who still appears puzzled. " Oh for StarClan's- Every cat _knows_ you like Adderpaw.  
As in... Like-like him." She grins. Wolfpaw's jaws drops and she stares at her sister. "What? I do not! We're friends,  
_just_ friends, _end_ of story." She huffs. Skypaw snickered and wolfpaw fixed her with a sly  
look. "Shall we talk about you and Icepaw?" Skypaw blushed and then shut  
up.


	8. Chapter 7: Fox Troubles

**Author's Note:  
I am SO sorry for the LONG wait, I was super busy! But at long last chapter seven!**

**Two Moons Later**

**W**olfpaw strides through the forest, on patrol with Icepaw, Furystrike, and Ashsong.  
Her blue eyes scan the undergrowth warily, the patrol of four cats were scouting for foxes which had supposedly made  
a den close to the border with the Thunderpath.

"What if it attacks us?" **I**cepaw asks worriedly. Wolfpaw rolled her eyes, the tom was so  
skittish! "There are four of us, only one of it." Ashsong meowed. "That said, it will still be dangerous."  
"That's assuming we run into it." Furystrike points out, her green eyes fierce. " It could have moved on by now." "I hope  
so." Icepaw said quietly. Wolfpaw scowled, what did her sister see in this cat?

**T**he patrol stalks up to the sight, breaking apart, each warrior taking an apprentice.  
Wolfpaw held her breath as she crouched, waiting tensely for the fox to show it's face. She flexes her claws and smirks,  
_Let it._ "Calm down Wolfpaw, it's smell your hostility." Furystrike cautions. Wolfpaw nods and swishes her fluffy tail along  
the dusty ground.

**W**olfpaw's eyes widen when the fox makes it appearance from the bushes on the left.  
_I didn't realize how big they are! _She thought is surprise, she was so startled she almost missed Furystrike's signal to attack!  
Furystrike charged forward with a battle cry, Ashsong right on her heels, Wolfpaw followed  
and Icepaw was behind her. The fox looked up, startled by the cats it yipped in fear but held it's ground as the four cats advanced  
almost fearlessly. Furystrike slashed the tip of it's nose, there was a glint in the corner of Wolfpaw's eyes and she about  
fell over in surprise when she saw Icepaw had unsheathed his claws.

**N**_ot so much of a scaredy mouse after all..._ Wolfpaw thought as she darted underneath the fox  
and clawed the inside of it's thighs. She let out a mew of shock as the fox turned tail and fled when Icepaw sharply bit one side of  
it's hip. Wolfpaw with kicked and trampled but soon jumped up to join her mentor and Icepaw in the chase. Ashsong was at her side.  
_You won't be so keen to come in our territory now, fox! _She thought triumphantly as it hurtled across the thunderpath. The patrol  
paused at the edge, panting. They let out victorious yowls and Icepaw spat a remark after it.

**W**olfpaw walked alongside Icepaw on the way back to camp, laughing. "You were pretty brave  
out there." She compliments. "Thanks, you were too." He smiled. Furystrike and Ashsong smiled to each other as the four entered  
camp. Skypaw hared over and touched her nose to Icepaw's in greeting and then to Wolfpaw. "I take it, it went well?"  
Icepaw and Wolfpaw exchanged a smile. "Quite, it ran over the Thunderpath."

**Later That Night**

Wolfpaw sat talking with Adderpaw and Raccoonpaw who was, much to Wolfpaw's chagrin, sitting  
close to Adderpaw. "So it's in LizardClan territory? They won't be very pleased." Adderpaw mused, his scruff bristled. "No they won't but I'm  
sure Lightningstar will warn them tonight, it won't be much of a surprise." Wolfpaw pointed out. "I suppose not." Adderpaw shrugged.

The trio of apprentices looked up when Lightningstar called the Clan together. "Race you!"  
Wolfpaw chirped and hared towards the leader with Adderpaw and Raccoonpaw scrambling to catch up with her. Raccoonpaw and Wolfpaw  
were neck and neck when Adderpaw jumped over them and skidded up to Lightningstar. The two she-cats exchanged a look of both amusement  
and annoyance. "Littlehawk, Echopaw, Leopardclaw, Bluewhisper, Wolfpaw, Furystrike, Nighthaze, Skypaw, Icepaw, and Ashsong will be going to the gathering."  
"Tell me everything?" Adderpaw and Raccoonpaw ask, looking at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw nods and races after the retreating cats.


End file.
